


Make Time For Me

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Hardcore, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Used and abused, randl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: Lately Link has been too busy with school work to make time for his boyfriend. Eventually, Rhett decides he has had enough of being ignored and decides to take matters into his own hands. If Link won't come willingly, then he'll cum screaming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I missed writing and updating chapters but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Thank you all for all your wonderful comments, it truly did help me push through my slump! <3 
> 
> This is something small in order to get me back into he swing of writing and to also celebrate me passing my midterms!!

_ Friday nights were meant for staying out late and going on romantic dinner dates. And that is exactly what Rhett had planned when he came over tonight. He wanted to spoil his boyfriend. It didn’t take much to make Link happy, but that never stopped Rhett from going over the top for the younger teen. It has been so long since the couple had any time to themselves. Rhett was becoming restless, instead of a night filled with food and kissing, it was spent watching Link do homework.  _

* * *

 

“Love meee!” Rhett whined, followed by loud grunts, in hopes to gain the attention of his raven haired lover. 

“I do love you. That is why I’m working so hard. I’m trying to finish the semester early so we can be together without having schoolwork hanging over my head.” Link didn’t look up from his paper. He kept his head down, flipping from page to page, highlighting and underlining important key pieces of information as he went along.

“No you don’t.” The blonde pouted like a child. "Ever since you started college, you’ve been spending less and less time with me. I’m scared I’m going to lose you completely…” His voice couldn’t help but crack on the last part. 

_ After high school, Link went on to attend college while Rhett decided to work full time. He was smart, but school was never his thing. He hated studying, hated the pressure of taking tests, even talking about it put him in a foul mood. Every summer, for as long as the boys could remember, Rhett would spend his days working alongside his dad, building houses. Now, he builds houses for a living with a dream of one day owning one of his own creations with Link.  _

With a sigh, the raven rose from his seat, slowly making his way over to his sour boyfriend. Link's sapphire eyes pierced through Rhett’s Robin Hood colored ones. They never failed to soften and comfort Rhett, those blue eyes always seemed to somehow illuminate even the darkest of moments. The smaller of the two straddled the older boy, wrapping his arms around the athlete’s neck, pulling him into a long, awaited kiss.    
  
“You don’t really believe that do you?” Link was hesitant with his question, fearing the answer. Rhett took a moment, gathering his thoughts before he spoke. 

_ How could he admit his jealousy to Link? How could he explain that he was jealous of Link’s school work without sounding needy and completely ridiculous? He’s thankful that the raven decided to attend their local college instead of one out of state. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted Link’s full attention, at all times, like when they were younger. It seemed as the years passed by, Link’s gaze shifted more towards his books than it did him. Rhett knew he was being selfish and he hated himself for it. He was scared of losing his best friend and though it was an irrational fear, it was still a fear nonetheless.  _

“No. Well, no...I love you, losing you to school or to someone else is... I-I don’t know what I’d do without you, baby. I just...I can’t lose you.” Rhett would have been embarrassed at the sound of his voice cracking, if he wasn’t concentrating so vigorously on holding back his tears. 

The blonde’s soft spoken words caused the pale boy to become flush, unable to contain his goofy smile. “You’re so silly.” Tracing his boyfriend’s jaw line with his nimble fingers, he placed a gentle kiss onto the boy’s thin lips before continuing. “I have only a few more things to do, I shouldn’t be long.” Link attempted to dismount from his boyfriend’s lap but large, strong hands held him firmly in place.    
  
“Stay.”

“Stay? I’m not a dog, Rhett. Now, let go.” He was now becoming annoyed and highly insulted. 

“No. I’ve been trying all night to get you within arms length of me! I’m not letting you go. Not now, not ever.” His words were kind but the expression on Rhett’s face told a completely different story. His smirk was devious and his words dripped like poison. It had been a long time since Link last saw that look.   
  
“R-Rhett, let me go! This isn’t funny.” Link’s plea was followed by a pout, trying to put on his best puppy eye. He struggled to escape the older boy’s grasps, his plump ass rolling over the fabric barrier that contained Rhett’s aching cock. He was  _ hard.  _ Even when Link was sitting at his desk quietly, Rhett was fighting to contain himself. Ms. Neal was out with her new boyfriend, having the entire house to themselves made the tall boy’s mind run wild with all sorts of obscene images of what he could do to his best friend. His mouth watered, finally, he would make Link scream as loud as he always wanted, forcing him to say Rhett’s name over and over, begging for his tight asshole to be fucked harder. Link was a cock slut, all it took was some encouragement.    
  
“No.” He answered blatantly, grinding his crotch against Link’s cloth entrance. “Feel that, baby? You did this to me.”   
  
The roughness of Rhett’s jeans brushed against the nylon of Link’s soccer shorts, causing the raven to bite back a moan. “B-But I didn’t do anything, you idiot!” He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to hop off Rhett’s lap and swallow his cock until his face rested on Rhett’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. He needed to gag, he needed to be spanked and fucked, it’s been so long, **_too long._** Rhett slid his hard into the leg of Link’s short’s, gently massaging one ass cheek before his other hand did the same, Rhett distracted Link with a kiss, forcing his way into the boy’s mouth, their tongues immediately wrestled for dominance. Large hands began to spread the younger one’s ass cheeks apart, circling his finger around the tight, puckered, entrance.    
  
“Do you know how long I waited for this?” With nothing short of a wrestling move that Rhett surely learned from watching WWE, he flipped Link flat on his back, positioning himself between the Raven’s legs, keeping him from closing them. “Not now, Rhett. I have homework.” “Not now, Rhett. I have to study.” He mimicked in the most annoying, high pitched voice he could conjure up.    
  
A pang of guilt pierced Link’s heart. _He really is scared of losing me..._ __ Link checked out mentally, too consumed by anxiety to feel Rhett take off his shirts and underwear or the trail of kisses he was leaving down his lean torso. It wasn’t until he felt Rhett’s finger slowly ease into him, shocking Link back into the here and now. He was confused, he never heard Rhett shuffle to find the bottle of lube he hid in his bedside draw or the popping of the cap. 

_ That's because Rhett brought his own! He knew this was going to happen, he planned it! _

“Ahh..Fuck, Rhett.” __ Link forgot how good it felt to be stretched around his boyfriend’s fingers. He found himself spreading his legs wider, welcoming the blonde to use his body for his own sexual pleasure. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t a bit painful, Rhett was fingering him ruthlessly, a lot rougher than he’s ever been in the past. If Link was being honestly, he would go as far as to say he liked it.

“I wish you could see how fucking sexy you are right now, baby.” His voice was hoarse and his gaze never left the Raven’s body. As Rhett added his second finger, Link began rolling his hips, thrusting himself onto the digits. The blonde wet his thin lips as his free hand unbuttoned his jeans, releasing his member from the confinements of his pants. Link’s eyes had turned glossy and he had already began to shake. Rhett’s fingers were drilling his insides, getting him reacquainted with the feeling of having some stretch his hungry hole. He wanted more, he  _ needed  _ more. A strangled cry escaped the younger boy as he felt his boyfriend’s hot, wet mouth engulf his reddened member. Bobbing his head, Rhett let out with a moan, sending waves of vibrations to ripple through Link’s entire body. “Shhh, baby. We haven’t even gotten to the best part.” Before Link could form a response, Rhett latched his mouth onto the sensitive skin located just beneath Link’s balls. The blonde’s facial hair sent mixed waves of a tickle and pleasure. 

“R-Rhett! ” Link’s moans poured out, being thankful to whatever high power there was, for them having the house all to themselves. “P-Please, Rhett! Stop..Stop!” With the little strength he had left, he fought to wiggle out of the older boy’s control but failed. “I can’t...I don’t want to cum! N-Not yet.” His words were barely considered audible, but Rhett has been with him long enough to decipher what was trying to be said. 

“Cum. I’ll make you cum again and again, until I’m satisfied.” Rhett said matter-of-factly. “Get up, I want to see **_all_ ** of you.”    
  
A blush stained the pale boy’s cheeks as he slowly sat up. Link flipped himself over, balancing himself onto his chest and knees, using both his hands to spread himself, exposing his tight, pink hole to his best friend. He shivered, knowing that he was being watched, he could  _ feel  _ Rhett’s Kelly Green eyes pierce right through him, studying him,  _salivating over him…_

“That’s it, fucking beautiful.” Rhett whispered to himself as he knelt in front of his beauty, placing both hands onto each cheek. He almost lost it when he witnessed Link’s unused hole twitch in anticipation. With no anticipation present, Rhett flattened his tongue, licking a slow stride from the tip of Link’s cock, to his cleft, lingering on the puckered hole. The sweet moans of bliss acted as encouragement, causing Rhett to repeat his actions, yet this time he decided to linger over the entrance. Pointing his tongue in order to resemble that of a spear, he began probing and swirling his tongue around the opening. 

Link came without even touching himself, he too is surprised. As he rides out his orgasm, Rhett continues his assaults, grabbing the thin hips tightly, he pulls the boy closer to him. He longed for the taste of his boyfriend, there was no way he was going to stop now. No, not before he was buried deep within Link’s awaiting heat. Tears began to pool in the corners of Link’s blue eyes. His body was naturally sensitive, that, factored in the length of time he has gone since his last orgasm and the last he felt Rhett’s touch, equaled out to an equation that even he could not put into words. He was shaking, now even more than before. Fighting to catch his breath, Link wanted Rhett to stop, he was to the point where he was over sensitive, but he also wanted Rhett to continue. Link wanted Rhett to bend him over and fuck him like a disobedient, little whore. 

Either’s Rhett’s timing was perfect, or he was able to read Link’s mind, because that is exactly what he did. Grabbing a fist full of soft, dark locks, Rhett held his boyfriend firmly in place as he aliened his cock with the Link’s hungry, little asshole. It took all the will power Rhett had in order to keep himself from slamming into Link with one, solid thrust. Tears rolled down Link’s cheeks as he gritted his teeth.  **_It hurt so fucking bad!_ **   Rhett was fucking him  _ dry.  _ It burned worse than he could ever imagine, even with lube, Link felt as though he would split in half. Inch by inch, the pain increased, making Link feel as though his entire body was on fire. He hated it, but at the same time, he  **_loved_ ** it. Something, unsure of what, but something took over him. Link’s pupils became extremely dilated, and his need for the intense burning pain grew. 

“F-Fuck me, Daddy! Make me...Make me suck your cock w-with my asshole!” 

Rhett was motionless, completely blown away by the filth that expelled from his boyfriend’s mouth. He was expecting to take things slow but once Link gave him the ‘green light’, he was more than happy to deliver. 

“You’re such a fucking whore, aren't you baby?” Rhett’s thrusts emphasized his name calling. Link couldn’t speak, he could barely breath. Instead, he spread his ass cheeks wider, giving Rhett a full, up close and personal view of his cock disappearing and reappearing inside his body. The raven could only imagine what a sight it must look like and was a bit jealous that he too, could not witness it. 

“Harder, Daddy! Please, it’s been so long...M-make me your cum dump! I’m a whore, I’m a cock slut!” He begged, wanting Rhett to completely use and abuse him. Words such as these have never escaped the pale one’s mouth until today, this was a whole new side of Link that the two boys were seeing for the first time. “It hurts! It hurts so fucking good…” He sobbed. 

Rhett’s grip was sure to leave lasting marks.  _ Good.  _ He wanted everyone to know that Link was spoken for and that the innocent soccer player was being fucked by someone already. Rhett longed for people to know that he and Link were together and night after night he would fall asleep to the thought of it. In his dreams, Rhett’s way of telling everyone was by fucking Link in a public setting: A bar, over his teacher’s desk as the entire class watches, against the wall in the school’s showers. He wanted everyone to watch Link moan like a whore in heat, knowing that Rhett was the only one who could unravel Link in such a way. 

As his thoughts wandered, his thrusts became more violent, to the point large, deep purple bruises began to form on the back of Link’s legs and Rhett’s own hips began to ache. Link was the first to cum, screaming and crying in agonizing pain, yet somehow also immense bliss. And much like with all other aspects of life, Rhett was soon to follow, his thick, hot seed filled Link, making the boy feel even fuller than he originally felt. Rhett didn’t want to, but he slowly pulled out, rubbing his friend’s back in praise. “You’re so fucking hot, baby. I love you and your tight little ass.” He finished his sentence with a firm slap to Link’s bruised bottom. 

Link felt the blow, but was too far gone both mentally and physically to fully register what was being said or what the sharp pain was caused by. Still, the raven continued to babble words that were, even to Rhett, indecipherable. He was by definition  _ fucked silly.  _ With the little strength he had left, Link positioned himself in his bed, resting his head on the pillows. __  
__  
“Heh, I know baby, I know.” He cooed with a kiss to his lover’s sweaty temple. “We’ll clean you up tomorrow alright? For now I want you to sleep, you worked so hard and I’m s-” Rhett’s words were interrupted by a soft snore coming from the younger of the two, forcing Rhett to hold back his fit of giggles. “That’s alright, Bo. We have our whole lives for me to tell you how proud I am of you.” Once more, he kissed his now sleeping lover before laying in his own spot next to Link. “Thank you for making time for me.” 


End file.
